


Breca and Beowulf

by i_cant_come_up_with_usernames



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: English class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_cant_come_up_with_usernames/pseuds/i_cant_come_up_with_usernames
Summary: Idk man, I wrote this for english class and realized it was fanfiction.
Kudos: 1





	Breca and Beowulf

Breca and Beowulf were childhood friends.  
They helped to push and prod their growth,  
becoming as fierce as boar-herding men.  
A swimming match was decided upon  
to test their strength, stamina, and spirit.  
Breca knew Beowulf was better than him,  
he was not better in any aspect,  
but he took on the challenge that was hardly a breeze.*  
They met in the morn and each took a sword,  
one each to protect them from pesky flipper-bears.  
They dove in the brine-soup, Beowulf in armor,  
Breca with naught. The spray of the salt  
assaulted his eyes, much like the monsters with Beowulf.  
The waves crashed and crested and caged  
Breca in their grasp, they tossed him and threw him  
as high as to meet the God who made him*.  
When Breca finally landed, he groaned with pain  
for the heartless ocean had hurled him on land.  
He had swum for three days and three nights,  
and while Beowulf fought beasts at the bottom of the sea,  
Breca was welcomed into Finland as winner.  
Four nights later, Beowulf arrived  
and told his tale to everyone there.  
While Beowulf regaled the people with glory,  
Breca was stripped of his sword and his pride.  
He collapsed at Beowulf’s feet, begged for forgiveness,  
and gracious, kind Beowulf granted it to him.  
But the whispers continued that Breca had cheated,  
even though Breca had won fair and square,  
the rumors would remain throughout his life-tale  
passed on to his kin and those after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I wrote this for english class and realized it was fanfiction.


End file.
